Confutamor
by deliriousfaith
Summary: He needed to learn how to control his urges. ONESHOT. Warning: Slash!


***Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling.***

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited me :) Really means a lot.

----------------------

"Twister?"

Such an innocent question, how does he make it sound so... naughty?

It's been 3 years since the end of the war and here I am, standing in front of the Savior, who's only in boxers. How did I ever get into this predicament?

------Flashback------

I've finally graduated from Hogwarts and managed to not be disowned by my parents. Although, Father has decided that I need to live on my own, with no inheritance money until I turn 21.

Which is what brings me on my way to Severus's quarters in Hogwarts; to beg him for a potions apprenticeship. Unfortunately, Potter is here already.

"Snape, I need your help, and Professor Dumbledore informed me that you know about it, so if you don't..."

Godfather doesn't look too happy to concede, wonder what he wants? Sev notices me from the corner of his eye and turns to me.

"Draco, what do you need?"

Potter seems annoyed that he's being completely ignored. That's too bad for him.

"Sev, I was wondering if I could help you work, seeing as how Father has forced me to get a job."

"You do realize that if I were to give you an apprenticeship, you'd have to dedicate all your time to this?"

I could only nod. I knew I loved potions, so this was the easiest decision I'd ever have to make. Now that I had a secure job and was much more relieved, I took in my surroundings. I realize Potter is still standing there, with a confused expression on his face.

"You're good at potions?"

I scoff. Really, not only did I get an O on my OWLS and NEWTS for potions, but I've been offered many other potions apprenticeships by others. But I know Godfather is the best and I won't settle for less. Sev seems to understand what's going through my head and sneers at Potter.

"He's the best in the school. He could make that potion for you without even trying," Sev said with a weird expression on his face.

It seems Sev said the right thing because something clicked in Potter and he seemed to latch onto me.

"Draco, why don't we talk some more?" He practically purred and I could see a smirk on Severus's features.

"As long as you're under my apprenticeship, you must make the potion for Potter. I will provide the galleons for the ingredients, but should you miss one deadline, you shall be kicked out."

This potion must've been serious if Potter couldn't even miss one dose.

"You must make Confutamor for Potter once a week."

It took a second for me to realize that Potter required a potion to repress his sexual urges... But the only reason one would require a weekly dose was if they were a Veela hybrid, and from what I know, Potter is no Veela, nor anything related.

"Dray, maybe you could come over to my place this weekend and make that potion for me..." It seemed Potter needed his weekly dose. Sev quickly poured the potion down Potter's throat and sent him on his way.

"You do realize you will have to go over to his place?"

--------------------------

I'm standing in front of a Muggle neighborhood with Potter staring at me goofily. Sev has informed me that a rogue Veela had tried to mate with Potter while he was hurt, causing their blood to intermix. Whatever could that Veela have seen in Potter is beyond me.

Potter was attached to me once again with his lips caressing my neck. At least I was still taller than him, even after all this years.

"Potter, I would like it if you could get off so I can do my job." He didn't get off, but he did tell me the address of Grimauld Place and led me to his lab. It felt weird being in my ancestor's home and not being the one who owned it. I did always wonder why I didn't inherit the place when Sirius Black died. Turns out Potter's his godson.

"I'd appreciate it if you would come back in an hour. The potion will be ready by then."

He remained attached to me and whispered, "Maybe you could do other stuff instead of making the potion. I'm sure you could come up with another way to satiate my needs." His hands travelled up my chest and started playing with my nipples.

I could only glare at him and shake him off. Next time, I would have the potion prepared beforehand. It wasn't that Potter wasn't attractive, far from it, it's just that I wasn't interested. I needed to focus on this potions apprenticeship.

After another hour of being molested by Potter while I was trying to make my potion, I quickly shoved it down his throat and flooed out of there. Maybe when his mind wasn't so lust induced, he'd realize what he'd just done and be embarrassed.

That wasn't the case because the next time I saw him, which was only two days later in Diagon Alley, Potter was with the Weasel and Granger. I've grown to respect Granger, especially since she'd threatened to hex me if I called her Mudblood one more time. I hadn't even got the "Mud" part out before she sent me soaring to the other side of Hogwarts, right in front of Filch, who immediately gave me detention. Instead of sneering at me or ignoring me, Potter ran up to me and was hugging me as if his life depended on it.

I could only pry him off of me, to which he latched onto my arm. Granger's mind was at work calculating the situation while the Weasel could only gape at me.

"Get your hands off him, Malfoy!"

"Obviously you can't tell that HE won't get off ME! I'd gladly rid myself of this disease, but it seems to be quite permanent."

I don't understand how the potion could've worn off so quickly. I was about to ask Granger what was truly wrong with Potter, because a Veela hybrid wouldn't be this aggressive, when Potter disapparated us back to his house. Except, we reappeared on his bed, with him hovering above me.

"Dray, I think the potion's worn off, and it's your duty to repress these urges. So you should help me out." Potter was already disrobing me before I could respond and sucking on my chest. I couldn't repress a shudder.

"P-Potter, I was in Diagon Alley for an errand for S-Sev. If you don't let me go, I'll be fired." This seemed to get past Potter's mind because he stopped his ministrations.

"Do you love Snape? You keep calling him a pet name."

That was NOT what I was expecting and as such, I was sputtering and acting very un-Malfoy like. When I finally caught my breath, I managed to say, "Sev's my godfather."

This seemed to please Potter because he was going back to his prior activity. It took me another minute before my body decided to listen to my brain and I shoved Potter off and disapparated.

--------------------------

This pattern continued for the next 2 years. I would floo to his place on Saturdays bring the potion where he would assault me. I would then see him when I was running errands for Sev, whether it be in Diagon Alley or Knockturn. He would then proceed to try to get us back to his place, but thankfully, Granger and the Weasel knew to hold him back. I don't get why they just don't bar Potter from going to Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley on days they know I'll be there.

This all brings me to this moment. I've just flooed to Grimauld Place and the first thing I see is Potter in boxers wanting to play Twister.

I still haven't found out a reason for Potter's insatiable hunger. Granger refuses to talk to me whenever I ask and Severus insists that he is a Veela hybrid, when I know for a fact he isn't. I've tested him while he was knocked out when I slipped a sleeping potion into one of his Confutamor potions. There seemed to be nothing wrong with him.

But, Potter does seem to have an insatiable libido. I have to figure out why. And he doesn't seem to have this problem around Sev or Granger or the Weasel.

"Dray, I'd love it if we could play. I've been so bored without you here."

"Potter --"

"Call me Harry."

"I repeat, Potter, I'm simply over here to give you your potion. I suspect you haven't been taking them so I will not leave until 30 minutes after you've taken the potion, to make sure you've fully ingested it."

Potter frowned and stretched out his hand. I quickly handed him the potion and stared, making sure he didn't tamper with the potion. He slowly brought the potion up to his lips, his gaze never leaving mine. Just as he was about to take a sip of it, he quickly threw it on the floor and tackled me to the ground.

"Dray, why do you have to make this so difficult?" His lips instantly attached to mine and devoured me. I could do nothing to stop it. His hands had pinned my arms above me and I couldn't do wandless magic. Furthermore, he still trained daily as an Auror, whereas I'm a potions maker. He easily overpowered me.

"POTTER! Get off of me this instant--"

Harry's only response was to trail his hands under my robes while he proceeded to attack my neck. His tongue sucked on my pressure point and I arched with a moan. His hands slowly slid down my sides, tracing patterns along the way, only to land on my pants, to which he tugged on.

I tugged on my arms, trying to get free from his grip.

"You know why you've been unable to suppress my urges? Because these urges have nothing to do with my blood. And every time I drink the potion, I spell it away when you leave. Do you wanna know why?"

His hands didn't stop touching me and disrobing me. I could only gasp as a response. When I managed to form a coherent sentence I did.

"I thought you were just lusting after me. I wasn't going to just let you have your way with me as if I were some toy.

"It's because I really do want you and Snape promised he'd help me get you, no matter how reluctant he was. He said I'd be a good match for you. Don't you ever think I didn't want you in a real, romantic way. You're just too much."

Harry's hot breath caressed my skin and once again, I moaned wantonly.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this." And his lips devour mine one more, ceasing all talking for the rest of the day while we explore each other, touching and grasping.

--------------------------

"Sev, why didn't you tell me you just wanted me to get together with Harry?"

Godfather stares at me amusedly.

"Because what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't let you learn?"

**Fin.**


End file.
